1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration motor, fan motor, or other small-sized motor and, more particularly, to a small-sized motor of a structure suitable for surface mounting on a printed circuit board by reflow soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vibration motor of a structure suitable for surface mounting on a printed circuit board, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-234943, there is known one having a vibration motor body with an eccentric weight attached to a motor shaft, a metal holder frame provided with a motor holder for holding a motor case fit into it, and a pair of external connection terminals (motor terminals) attached to a plastic end cap for closing an opening of one end of the motor case. The level bottom of the metal holder and the pair of external connection terminals are bonded with bonding patterns and power supply patterns formed on a printed circuit board by coating cream solder for surface mounting of the vibration motor by reflow soldering.
However, the above vibration motor has had the following problems:
(1) In surface mounting of a vibration motor by reflow soldering, a special metal holder frame is required. There, an increase in the number of parts and troublesome assembly work are required and the production cost becomes higher. Further, because the metal holder frame has a pair of bent spring-holding pieces for gripping the vibration motor body and these stick out from the level bottom, extra board mounting area is consumed.
(2) Further, the plastic end cap for closing the opening of one side of the motor case requires attachment of not only the brush terminals of the inside of the motor case, but also the pair of external connection terminals (motor terminals) for connection to the power supply patterns of the printed circuit board, so an increase in the number of parts and troublesome assembly work are required and the production cost becomes higher.